Jared's Angel
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Read and find OUt
1. Jared's Angel

He looked d at her he had loved her since she arrived . She was his angel. He looked at her as she sleep she did look like an angel with her long dark brown hair all messy on her pillow he couldn't sleep becuase he just enjoyed watching her he was afraid he would missing something if he did fall asleep. He cuddled with her and fell right to sleep and she immediatly fell asleep.

EThan Winthrop walked in the park he had his wife they were pregnant but he felt something was mising. Theresa he thought Theresa was missing he looked up at GWen and he just saw Theresa he felt guilty for seeing Theresa he smiled at his wife and kissed her imagining it was Theresa.

Then they heard shots fired and Ethan took Gwen down with him

Meanwhile Jared felt his heartbeat when he saw her in the morninng. She was making breakfast in one of his work shirts. He smiled and she smiled as she was dancing to some Selina and swaying her hips he licked his lips and went to her and started kissing her neck until the phone rang

Theresa went to go answer the phone as Jared kissed her neck wanting to have his way she was giggling because he was tickling her boy she wanted him but she had to answer the phone it might have been her boss but it wasn't

Theresa someone said on the other line

Theesa: Ethan she whispers and then she faints

Jared picked up the phone hello who is this?

This is Ethan the guy says on the other side of the phone

Jared: why did you call her

Ethan: her brother is in the hospital is she there

Jared: she just fainted thank you very much he hangs up on Ethan before Ethan had a chance to ask him anything

Jared: baby baby wake up Tess Angel come on

Theresa: hm what happen

Jared: Ethan just called your brother is in the hospital

Theresa: which brother

Jared: I don't know

Theresa: how did he find me I only gave Whit my number she looks up at Jared who shrugs I'll call into work saying we won't be in today and for the next couple days

Theresa nodded

Jared: you go get dressed and I'll make the arrangements

Theresa nodded her head 


	2. THe Will

Jared and Theresa walked towards the doors. Pillar went and hugged her as the two woman cried

**Theresa: mama how's Luis **

**Pillar: He and Fancy didn't make it **

**Theresa: what she was shocked **

**Pillar hugged Jared **

**Jared: Sorry Mrs. Lopez Fitzgerald **

**Pillar; thank you and please call me Pillar or mama your going to be family soon**

**Jared just nodded his head as he hugged Theresa **

**Ethan saw Theresa for the first time in four years she looked more beautiful then the last time he saw her. He carried Lillianna and approached her. **

**Jared put a protective arm around Theresa as Ethan approached the group. **

**Ethan: hi Theresa **

**Theresa: oh Lillianna she took Liliianna in her arms and hugged her**

**Ethan: Theresa **

**Theresa: oh hi Ethan she says flatly**

**Ethan: I'm sorry**

**Theresa: I'm sorry to we both lost family she cries and Ethan wanted to comfort her so badly but Jared pulled her in his arms…………………**

**A Few Weeks Later after the funeral.**

**In the Will Theresa and Jared were granted custody of Lillianna **

**Sheridan was heartbroken she shook her head and cried **

**Gwen: we can fight her on this?**

**Ethan said nothing **

**Then came another shock**

**Fancy: father I have one more gift for you **

**Julian listened **

**Fancy: golden boy might just be your son **

**Luis: my lovely wife here Julian got to thinking after she talked with Isabella Halliwell that no one really did a DNA test on Sam or Ethan or even you and Ivy did sleep with you on your wedding night so Ethan could very well be your son**

**Ivy faints and everyone looks at her**

**Victoria: all right mother is going to hate Ethan **

**Juliana: yep thank you Fancy**

**Julian: girls he gives them a stern look**

**They stopped **

**Gwen: that means I'm a Crane I have power Sheridan we both do **

**Sheridan: yeah**

**Luis: not so fast everyone I have one more surprise Ethan Gwen lied to you about the tabloid she knew before your paternity came out and Julian Eve and you had twin boys. **

**Ethan looked over at Gwen and she became quite and scared **

**Gwen thought at least he doesn't know that my mother and I sent the tabloid he's to dumb to figure that out. **

**Ethan just thought Miguel was telling the truth about his sister Theresa not sending the tabloid. Miguel walked to Ethan and whispered told you so now you lost your chance with her.**

**Ethan whispers not for long she's my angel**

**Miguel shook his head and went and sat by Kay **

**Julian was shocked and so was Eve**

**J/E: who?**

**Fancy: if your wondering who father look no farther then Chad but your going to have to look further for your other one he's in Vegas she smiles maybe a trip a honeymoon or a wedding. And Sheridan if you're wondering why I gave Theresa her goddaughter is because you resent her for not being my child with Luis and not your child. I heard what you said one time to my daughter and Gwen. I didn't like it**

**Luis: that goes for me to Sheridan. I wish more then anything you could move on and my daughter won't allow you that and I don't condone what you say to Gwen or my daughter. I would appreciate it if you don't say those things towards my daughter. Theresa is the best person to take care of her. Sorry Sheridan but it would be weird if my ex fiancé took care of my daughter it would just be plain weird.**

**Fancy: to everyone if you are viewing our tape that must be we're gone. We all love you and cherish the times we had together Theresa I hope that the Crane fashion continues through you and our daughter thank you for teaching her the values of a hard work and being independent while at the same time nuturing and we know you can do that. mama daddy Miguel Kay would you please help her with Lilliana Aunt Sheridan please help her out to and to Jared please help her get through the rough times I know you are going to be a great father some day practice makes perfect she said with a mischivious smile and Jared and Theresa knew what Fancy meant. Ethan knew exactly to and it made him sick to his stomach. He was going to have Theresa whatever it takes. **

**Luis: Sheridan I'm sorry but the godmother of my child which is my sister and Fancy's best friend gets her. She's not a prize or something to be fought over she has so much love going for her and I know your one of them but we want you to move on and you won't be able to do that with our daughter. Julian I expect you to help Sheridan do just that along with you too Ethan your going to have to move on from Theresa so please move on and don't lust after her. Jared my man thank you for helping my sister and being her rock or shall I say being her angel**

Fancy: ah Luis

Luis: what he is she told Miguel and I just overheard she said what did she say

Theresa whispers Jared says I'm his angel but he is my angel he saved my life

Fancy: spying Luis naughty man. Luis laughs: anyways Jared me her prince that's all she wnats not some rich snob but a man of his word a man much like myself. Fancy: Luis. Luis: okay okay I know your the right one for her Jared just do right by her and you'll be my right hand man Miguel help mama out she'll needed it and have Maria visit Lillianna I want them to grow up together in some way move away like hmm maybe New York and Hank please take over my baby the Youth Center continue my work please I beg you. Hank nods his head. Luis: your my man I know you will sorry man we couldn't raise our children together but I'll be watching especially on game days and when a woman finally ties you down. Goodbye Fancy and L uis wave them a kiss. and the screen goes blank.

**Gwen and Rebecca looked scared **

**Ethan just whispers I want a DNA test**

**Julian and Sam just nodded their heads**

**Theresa went and got Lillianna**

**Theresa: I'm taking her to mama's **

**Sheridan was crying no please **

**Theresa shook her head Fancy told me and I can't take that risk**

**Sheridan: I won't please I won't tell her those things**

**Theresa: I don't trust you not to she gather's Lillanna stuff and her and Jared leave **

**Sheridan just cried in Ethan's arms**


	3. DNA TEST, Threatening Sheridan

JARED"S ANGEL

3rd Chapter Redo

The next day Ethan Sam and Julian had the DNA test done

**Ivy was walking back and forth with Gwen and Rebecca**

**Gwen: mother this means **

**Ivy: this means nothing Gwen your going to lose everything your not going to be the next Mrs. Ethan Crane **

**Rebecca: well she is **

**Ethan and Julian and Sam all come out**

**They all heard her **

**E/J: you two want to bet **

**Rebecca: but the merger**

**Jonathon: was already done once you married Julian Becks **

**Julian smiled and nodded **

**E: I want a divorce **

**G: but the baby **

**E: I'll be taking the baby Gwen we also don't know if Fancy was right **

**A Couple hours later **

**Eve: I got the test results**

**Ivy: and **

**Eve: and Fancy and Luis were right Ivy Ethan is one hundred percent Julian's son**

**Ivy faints and Ethan goes to his mother along with Fox and Juliana **

**After a couple of days **

**Juliana: well Ethan welcome to the club**

**Fox: yep **

**Victoria: boy I never thought the day the golden boy would fall in mother's eyes **

**Ethan: shut up **

**Fox: well its true Ethan **

**Ethan puts his hand on his mouth and smiles**

**Victoria: what are you thinking? **

**Ethan: I have to get Theresa back**

**Fox: whoa man, wait a minute she's with that Jared guy **

**Ethan: I know and I'm going to win her back**

**Chad: ah not to be the bearer of bad news but how **

**Ethan: I don't know but I'll think about it……………….**

**Jared: Theresa Angel what do you want to do **

**Theresa: its been a week and she still doesn't want to talk about it **

**Jared: its going to take time **

**Theresa: how are we going to do this our lives? **

**Jared: going to change drastically**

**Theresa: I want to go home Jared but this is where she knows everything **

**Jared nodded his head**

**Theresa: but my work is in New York **

**Jared: I know baby **

**Theresa sighs **

**Jared: but you can move your operation here **

**Theresa: the thing is I don't want to **

**Jared: why **

**Theresa sighs I love New York **

**Jared: I know why don't we talk to Sheridan **

Theresa went to go see Sheridan

Sheridan: hello Theresa

Theresa: I don't want this to be any harder then it has to be

Sheridan: then give her to me

Theresa sighs No please I want you to move on she'll only be a reminder of what you lost

Sheridan: I'll fight you

Theresa: and I'll win

Sheridan: how with what money

Theresa: if you don't know by now but I am Fashion Designer

Sheridan: and I'm a Crane and Ethan he's a lawyer

Theresa: I don't care about Ethan and I don't care about the Cranes Sheridan I want you in her life

Sheridan: are you staying in New York because I'll tell you this if you take her out of Harmony I'll hae you

Theresa: what have me what i have custody of her Sheridan like I said I want you in her life telling her how wonderful Luis and Fancy were I want Julian in her life but if you fight me of this you can forget about it MY life is in New York I'm going back WITH her

Sheridan: SHE"S MINE

Theresa: she's not a thing she isn't yours Sheridan I also good lawyer my fiance or don't you remember after all your father and his father wanted you two to be together

Sheridan says bitterly I know

Theresa: if I have to I'll get a restraining against you and You Won"T be able to see her with that Theresa took Lillanna and went to the park


	4. BRinging Home Baby

JARED"S ANGEL

Jared: so are we ready

Theresa: I'm more then ready as she looks at Lillianna and kisses her

Jared: we better get her in the carseat

Theresa nodded I can't wait to get back

Jared: life will sure be different

Theresa: I know Julian are you sure we can use the Crane Jet

Julian: of course after all you do have my granddaughter

Theresa: thank you and good luck finding Chad's brother

Julian: thank you Theresa Eve are we ready

Eve nodded her head Iesa can't believe we're going to find our son are you sure he is in Las Vegas

Julian: Yes my source say that he is there

Eve: I just can't believe it

Julian: well believe it darling

Theresa smiles and they all got on the Crane Jet

They dropped The family off at New York and there was press everywhere... Theresa gave Lilliana a kiss on the forehead and Jared pushed passed the press who were hounding them with questions about who the baby was

Once in the limo Lilianna was asleep

Theresa: Jared what are we going to tell the Press

Jared: we'll tell them the truth that your brother Luis and sister in law were dedicated cops who died in the line of action and that they're daughter is now in our care

Theresa: but what about Lillianna this is going to be hard for her

Jared: we'l shield her the best way we can

Theresa: I'm just worred I mean what if she doesn't get use to it what if she gets stalked like I did when I first became famous

Jared: like I said we'll shield her besides she's a Crane she'll have to get use to it no matter what

Theresa just lays her head on Jared

Jared: don't Tess we'll get through this like any other couple would

Theresa: I just don't want you to leave me if the going gets tough if you know what I mean

Jared: I do and i'm not Ethan

Theresa sighs I know but no more making love anytime we want or going out anytime we want

Jared: well going out yes but making love

Theresa: okay anywhere we want in the apartment which reminds me I want a house with a backyard for her to play in

Jared: done lets take one thing at a time Tess

Theresa nods I got to cut back my hours she sighs

Jared: that yes but your boss will be fine after all your his number one designer and you know he'll let you work at home

Theresa: I know so what about the nursery

Jared: our office

Theresa: where are we going to work then

Jared: I don't know but she needs a place to sleep

Theresa nods her head

Jared: I called a design team and they're on the job so she'll have a room already for her

Theresa; thank you she kisses him and they got to their apartment

They get out with the baby

Theresa: we might need a nanny when I go into meetings

Jared: I know they get into their apartment and Theresa went to their old office

Theresa: oh my god this room is beautiful

Jared: I knew you would love it she puts Lillianna in her crib and Jared wraps his arms around her as they watch the baby sleep

Theresa: we better get some rest before she wakes up

Jared nodded his head as they went to their room

Jared and Theresa kissed each other as Theresa got on top of him

Jared: I thought we were going to rest

Theresa: we are but later

Jared: but the

Theresa: I'm rewarding you for everything you've done for me

Jared: I would do anything for you but I do like rewards they kissed each other and began to make love


	5. Wedding Plans and ice cream

"Tess"

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I love you to Jared but what's wrong" Theresa asks knowing something was up

"When are we going to get married"

Theresa smiles "I like Spring"

"And I like winter"

"Then how about the fall"

"That's three months away"

Theresa frowns "yeah I know"

Jared sighs "The summer"

"No how about we marry on the day we met"

"What JAnuary 22nd"

"Yeah"

"ITs the end of winter and beginning of spring"

Theresa smiles "And Lillianna will be around two years old"

"Yeah with a little help from us she can be our flower girl"

"With Maria"

"And how about Mathew being the ring bearer"

"I love that" Theresa says kissing Jared

"Now the gritty work of planning the wedding"

"Already done"

"What" Jared asks a little surprise

"Silly a girl has her dream wedding since she was little especailly me I started when I was twelve"

"Yeah but that included Ethan" JAred says a little jealous  
"Yeah that's why when you asked I changed everything except the theme"

"Why not"

"Because every girl likes a fairytale wedding"

Jared smiles and kiss the top of her head

"So how many bridesmaids and grooms" Jared asks

"Well Whitney, Isabella and your sister I wan't as my maid of honor as my bridesmaids"

"And I want Jase, Miguel and Alex as my best man and grooms men"

"So we got all that settle"

"Yep" Jared smiles and then they hear Lillianna cry

Theresa goes to Lillanna and picks her up

"Oh my sweet one you want in on the planning to" Theresa says and Lillanna smiles

Theresa smiles and makes a butterfly kiss with Luis's daughter

"So we have six months away Tess to plan this wedding"

Theresa nods her head "Already got the wedding dress"

"You did"

"Well yeah after all I am a designer" Theresa says

"So where do we want to have it" Jared asks

"Lets talk about it later and get some ice cream" Theresa says "You want ice cream Lillianna" Theresa says as the little girl smiles

"Your going to make a great mom Tess"

"And you are going to make a good father" Theresa says giving him a kiss on the cheek before going to get Lillanna dressed

Jared called his realator

"Hello Sandy how are you today"

"Good Mr. Casey"

"Is the surprise ready"

"Yes the rooms have all been down and Ms. Kiriakis will love it"

"Soon to be Mrs. Casey"

"Yes sir she'll make a great wife and mother"

"Oh yes she will"

"Ah and your sister Katlyn is the perfect interior decorator"

"That's why I hired her" Jared says

"Well that's good"

"Is it ready tonight"

"Oh yes"

"Good because we're going for ice cream and I want to drop by tonight to show her"

"That's nice"

"Well thanks Sandy for everything"

"Your welcome Mr. Casey oh your father wants to talk to you"

Jared hangs up on her and goes to the nursery

"Hey how are you" Theresa says concerned

"good' Jared says

"Jared"

"Oh its nothing lets go for ice cream"

"We don't have to you know if your not feeling well"

"No I am" Jared says having a tight smile. He hated his father for what he represents and for abandoning his family

"Okay but please leave the lawyer face at the office" Theresa says

"Not to worry Tess" He says taking Lillanna in his arms as he plays with her a little and Theresa laughs

"You'll be a wonderful father" Theresa says as she and he leaves. They get their jackets on and went out for ice cream.


	6. Exploring their home

Theresa saw Jared playing with Lillanna and she sighs. He will be a great father she just wanted a family not anything else. Her dream was to be a designer and have a family of her own. And she has that but she felt like Jared wasn't telling her everything. She had to call Mary her partner when she gets home.

They went for ice cream. She had a reese pieces blizzard and Jared had a ice cream sunday while Lilianna had a small strawberry short cake blizzard. Her mother loved that. She smiles

"Lillanna and I have a surprise for you Tess" Jared says

"you do ah what is it" Theresa asks smiling

"Ah then it wouldn't be a surprise"

"Oh I'll still be surprise"

"Nope and Lillanna can't talk so she is the only one who know's"

Theresa smiles as they finished up their ice cream and left

"Wait lets take a walk"

"Jared its cold" Theresa says

"oh come on just a short walk"

"Okay but we still have to take Lillianna a bath"

"We will" Jared says taking her hand and walks down the street. They stopped at a two story white house with a fence

"Why did we stop" Theresa asks

"How do you like this house" Jared asks smiling

"I love it" Theresa says a little confused

"Well would you like to have one"

"Yes I told you I would like a house like this"

"Well wish no further Tess its ours"

"What" Theresa says smiling

"ITs ours I bought it a month ago"

"When did you even have time"

"I had help from Isabella, Whitney and your friend Carter"

"The one you were jealous at"

"Yes and I want him in the wedding"

"He already is"

"What but I didn't"

"He's taking me down the aisle I want him to"

"Why not Augustine"

"I don't know him well"

"But he's your father Tess"

"I know" Theresa says bitterly

"Why are you so angry at him you don't know him"

"He's in the mob" Theresa says and Jared stiffens at this revalation

"I don't want to be part of that ever" Theresa says

Jared swallows hard if she only knew he thought and he smiles at her "well lets go in and I'll show you around" Jared says

"Okay Jare are you okay"

"Yeah I want to show you Lillanna's bedroom"

"Okay" Theresa says as they went and Jared showed her around

"This is the living room"

"I love these couches" Theresa says feeling them.

"I know and here's the kitchen" HE says showing the spacious kitchen with a center island

"Wow my dream kitchen how did you know"

"your friends Tess" Jared smiles "Let me take you upstairs" He says guiding her up the stairs and Theresa was in awe.

"Lilliana's room fit for a princess"

"Yes that is true but she's also a pirate" Theresa say and Jared laughs "Yeah a Pirate princess" And Theresa laughs as they went to they went to the next room. "I thought we needed one guest room and another for another child its neutral because we don't know what we might have" Jared says

"And what if we have more then one kid"

"Then we'll just make the guest room into another kid's room" Jared says

"you think of everything Mr. Casey" Theresa says

"yes that I do" Jared says

"Oo the master bedroom"

"Ah looks like this little one is tired"

Theresa frowns "we can't see the master"

"Later" He whispers and Theresa felt chills down her back and he takes a sleeping Lillianna to her new room where he laid her in her crib.

"Now we can" He says as he leads Theresa to the master bedroom

"It has both a huge bath and shower with a vanity for both me and you and here is the king size bed where we can sleep with our children and then Alone" Jared says hugging Theresa from her back

"And a deck looking over the backyard I see" Theresa says going over to the deck

"Yeah Whitney said you would love it" Jared says he loved how she lit up when she saw the backyard

"Oh my god a pool with a fence and a swing set oh and a bacque" Theresa says in amazement

"Yep Carter suggested the barbeque pit with a pool I was against that idea until he suggested not only a fence but a cover on it his idea to" Jared says

"You are my Angel sent from the heavens" Theresa says wrapping her arms around his neck

"so what do you say we stay here tonight and christian our room"

"OO I love this that idea but do we have an office"

"Oh yeah with a camara to watch over Lillanna plus an area for her to play at"

Theresa smiles "you thought of everything"

"That's what lawyer do baby" Jared says picking her up and laying her on the bed. He kissed her everywhere and with a rose covered her while kissing each part that the rose touched. They made love so slowly that it was early the next morning they fell asleep.


	7. Arthur's Note

Arthurs Note

On all My Stories

Sorry for the delay on updating my stories. I got several excuses for all of them

A: my computer is being repaired RIGHT NOW it might take two to six weeks to be done

B: I'm going to ASU so you know how it is

C: I get writers block. I get a burst of idea's for a story and then when I stop I either forget the rest of the idea or I just don't have an idea at that point

D: if anyone has any idea's for any of my stories I have up right now that are in progress please feel free to email me those idea's or Facebook it which ever one.

Okay well that's the Excuses


End file.
